


Kiss: Platonic

by RainofAugust



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Gen, Grief, OC Kiss Week 2018, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Relationships, friends - Freeform, mention of parental death, mention of slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainofAugust/pseuds/RainofAugust
Summary: Viri tries to comfort Vette after she suffers a death in the family. Part of a series of very short pieces for OC Kiss Week 2018.





	Kiss: Platonic

**Day One: Platonic Kiss/Forehead Kiss**

_**Set during Chapter Three of the Sith Warrior story, after Vette's quest to find her mother**_

Viri walks into the crew quarters, carrying a mug of peppermint tea and a large teapot. The privacy curtain around Vette’s space is still closed. Vette has carved out one entire side of the room for herself; turning the upper bunk into a reading loft and putting up the curtain to make a wall. Viri has offered more than once to gut out the conference room for her and turn it into her own cabin, but she has refused every time. She likes being in the crew quarters, close to others, but ensconced within her own private space. 

Treek and Pierce, the other inhabitants of the crew bunks, have quietly cleared out to sleep on the couches in the common room. They instinctively know that Vette needs the entire room to herself for the time being. Everyone on the ship is giving Vette the space she needs to process her mother’s death. Her grief is something silent and solitary; she has made it clear she would prefer to be alone. Still, Viri feels it’s important to at least check in on her from time to time. 

”I hear you out there, Viri. What do you want?” Vette’s voice is small behind the curtain. 

”I brought you some tea,” Viri says. “I can put it down and leave.” 

”No. Come in.” A blue hand pulls back the curtain slightly, and Viri sees the outline of Vette’s tearstained face. She takes the mug from Viri gratefully and takes a long sip. 

”I made a pot for you, so there’s more if you want it.” Viri says, putting the teapot down on the bedside table. “Can I sit down?” 

”Sure,” Vette says. 

“I’d ask how you were doing, but that would be a stupid question, wouldn’t it?” 

”It would be,” Vette agrees. “I still can’t believe it, Viri. We were so close to finding her. Another day. Another twelve hours, even. We might have saved her. You would have bought her freedom, wouldn’t you?” 

”Absolutely,” Viri says. “Any member of your family you find, or a friend, or someone you know and want free…you tell me. It will happen.” 

”Like you did for Tivva, who is never going to talk to me again now. Why? Why did you stop me, Viri? We could have killed that Hutt…” Anger flashes in Vette’s eyes. 

“Your safety was more important,” Viri says. ”I hate slavers, Vette. Hate them. Detest them. Wish they could all be blasted to dust. Wish that every law that allows slavery would be overturned yesterday. I have that Hutt’s name in my files. If we ever run into him personally, I will not let him live. But I could not let you and your sister go alone into a Hutt palace crawling with as much security as the Citadel. Even if you had survived, and that would have been tricky, slaughtering your way through that….it would have changed you, in a way that you would not have liked.” 

”You have killed people. I have, too. We’ve taken out Hutts before. What’s the difference?” 

”You would have needed to take out most of the Hutt’s palace staff to get to him. Other slaves who are mothers or daughters. Would that have sat well with you?” 

"No," Vette says pensively. “You’re right, it’s just going to take a while to realize it. I’m glad you were there for her funeral. It was nice to have my family there, at least. The rest of it.” 

”If there’s anything else you need to do – any rituals or memorials you’d like to make – you let me know.” 

”It’s all right,” Vette says. “I just need more time to sit with this.” 

”Take as much time as you need,” Viri says. 

”I appreciate that. Thank you.” Vette says faintly. 

“I sense that you would like to be alone again, so I’ll take my leave. I’ll keep checking in with you. If you need me, you know where I am. Okay?”

”Okay.” 

Viri leans over and plants a gentle kiss on Vette’s forehead, and then turns to leave.


End file.
